The Monsters We Become
by Readmycrap
Summary: Sometimes you become monsters, because you have to in order to survive: The veil that keeps dimensions apart are seeping into each other. Why? Because those that are trapped behind doors are pushing the boundaries to get to the children they crave-Or souls they crave. Hopefully there's enough hands to hold it closed Over The Garden Wall/ Gravity Falls / Paranormal / Coraline/ etc
1. Chapter 1

Weird places, contain weird things. Like maybe a tiny door with no key, or a girl who slept for the rest of eternity next to a tree. And especially a small town that had more mysteries then all the townspeople put together. A terrifying world behind a wall, or shall I say —a 'garden wall'. A monster house inhabiting the spirit of a misunderstood woman. Too far? But what was even weirder, was the people that escaped from these horrors.

Were they brave? Smart? Well… they were something different. Something unique. Monsters also have their own characteristics. Sometimes you become monsters because you have to in order to survive. Do you have chills yet? Let's get started shall we: It's time to embark on a creepy, mysterious, adventure!

It was a sunny summer day at the Pink Palace Apartments, Oregon. Roses were sprouting, dirt was still wet from last night's rain. But who doesn't like mud? The pink exterior from the house was peeling from it's old age. A skinny black cat appeared out of nowhere and jumped down from the pink railing, it's nose twitching in the air. The cat thought '_I really could use a circus mouse right now_' and sighed. '_If only there was just one more evil mouse.'_

He was about to enter through the window, then suddenly something landed on his back. He shot straight up in the air, fur on end. He heard a loud, honking laugh and turned around to see a boy in a black fireman jacket. '_Wybie_' the cat rolled his eyes. Sometimes he couldn't tolerate Wybie, or Coraline.

"You should've seen yourself! You've never been more scared in your life!" Wybie laughed while holding his stomach.

Wybie Lovats brown hair had gotten shaggier, longer, and curlier. His green eyes, olive skin, lean build, and a slight slouch still remained the same. And he is still a child at heart, and a nervous chaotic wreck.

He still wore the same jacket, but now it had bleached out words on the back of it. The letters spelled out "Why-Were-You-Born" —Coraline had done some pranking after arguing with Wybie about how her favorite snow globe was broken. She blamed him, but then later realized her mistake and hugged and punched it out. It probably just slipped off the shelf, right? And wore jeans along with a pair of converse shoes.

And now he was 5'9" and 15 years old. It had been 4 years since they locked the door…

After all that disaster passed, Wybie and Coraline continued their life of hunting for slugs, finding some new way of making Coraline's clothes less boring, and going to a private school. They became best friends over the years, and maybe even a secret crush formed? Wybie had liked Coraline the day they met. He thinks it's only a one-sided thing (but who knows?)

And about a 2 months ago Miss Spink passed away, the tragedy hit Coraline pretty hard. Unfortunately Miss Spink was buried right near the water well. Coraline and Wybie thought that was a horrible place. But apparently miss Forcible wanted her to be close and Spink wanted her grave to be around nature. They even placed some of their stuffed angel dogs around the grave, along with some beets, roses, and other gifts.

Wybie looked back up to the cat. Seeing his grumpy and disapproving look, Wybie kneeled down, and scratched behind his ears.

Wybie liked animals a lot more than people, because people aren't straightforward. They lie about what they're thinking. Maybe that's why he liked Coraline so much. She always spoke what she was thinking and the hard truth, without caring what others thought.

"I really wish you could talk in this world. Charlie? Sebastian?"Wybie said thoughtfully.

'_He's getting old. I really hope he's gonna be okay,' _Wybie thought. The cat didn't really have a name as it said "Cats don't need names to recognize each other." So they still mostly called him cat.

The cat noticed his concerned look and rubbed against his hand reassuringly. Wybie smiled and looked down to what had frightened the cat. It was a brochure. Where did it come from? Maybe it had fallen off of Mr. Bobinsky's porch? It looked like it had been thrown at the cat. The mailman might have possibly been behind him.

The cover showed a small town surrounded by overgrown trees. Across the front in big block letters had the words "Gravity Falls Summer Camp"

Wybie curiously flipped through the pages to find that it was a 2 week camp, 600$ per person for a cabin to stay, 3 meals per day, River rafting, zip lining, etc. It was run by the 'Northwest Fundraiser' -He was intrigued, but only for a second, and then he threw it to the side. Camping with a bunch of strangers wasn't really his thing. And he knew that was definitely not Coraline's idea of fun. He passed the cat and knocked on the door.

Coraline's mom answered the door in disdain. She was the same mom she used to be. But a little more relaxed, and still wore too many turtlenecks.

"I told you NO BLUE CHEESE—oh hi Wybie sorry I thought you were someone else" Coraline's mom said in relief.

"It-it's alright. Is Coraline here?" He asked wringing his hands. He couldn't help be scared of her mom. She was kind of like Coraline but scarier, if that was even possible.

"CORaline! Wybie is here!" She yelled up the stairs and went back to resume her cooking. Yes, you heard me right—She was cooking. She started to explore more hobbies and her interests whenever she could. People could really change in a couple of years.

"Thanks" he said quietly, Coraline's mom probably didn't hear him.

He headed up the stairs to her room. He went down the hallway until he heard a clicking noise behind him. He turned to face the gunpoint of a water gun from the hand of the one, and only, Coraline Jones. Or otherly known as Jonesy.

She had shoulder length ombré blue/purple hair. She added darker blue to her scalp and let it fade into a deep purple. She still had the same style, brown eyes, splash of freckles, but only grew 2 inches taller in the last 4 years. He noticed that she had still worn the gold stars choker he gave her two years ago, it warmed his heart that she kept it. He knew how picky Coraline was, she might not even like it-and just wore it to make him happy.

"Surrender, or be forced to eat a bug." Coraline said with a smirk. She raised the water gun to eye level and jiggled it threateningly.

"I'll choose the bug any day, Water Witch" he said with his hands jokingly in the air.

"Ew, gross-Lets go!" she replied with a smirk, and started walking down the stairs and turned around abruptly.

"WHat did you just call me? Wyborne?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and slowly lifted the water gun in the air, and let a little water loose on Wybie.

He yelled and chased her down the stairs, they both went laughing out through the front door. Coraline's mom rolled her eyes and smiled to herself. '_That's exactly what me and her father looked like. Well… less energetic,' _She thought.

Coraline's mom heard a woosh sound near the front door, and leaned back in her chair to get a look. Something was slipped underneath the door. _Was Coraline and Wybie really fishing notes to me?_ _So childish. _She thought.

She got up and picked up the peculiar piece of paper, and read the cover aloud:

"Gravity Falls Summer Camp" she said with a contemplative expression.

Destiny has no boundaries, it can do whatever it wants. Especially when it was a monstrous force. Wybie Lovat and Coraline Jones had no idea what was in store for them this summer. Little did they know, their fates were intertwined with others.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was dark, cold, and something smelled horrible. It was making his eyes water, he started choking on the smell. It was like rotting flesh left out in the hot sun, like how the zombies smelled. He continued walking forward, he didn't know if this was a dream, or another vision. His memory was very foggy, and he was very scared.

Norman Babock plugged his nose with one hand while putting the other in front-in case he ran into something. His shivering was beginning to be uncontrollable. He was preparing himself to run into some kind of deteriorated corpse.

"Hello?! Is anyone there!" He yelled into the empty void.

_I can't become hypothermic from a vision, right? And how can this be happening I haven't had a vision for over 5 years! _Norman thought.

Norman was now 16 years old, his spiky black defying-gravity hair was still long, he was just as scrawny, and grown abnormally tall over the years. He no longer wore his red hoodie and instead wore a black horror movie shirt, with a long sleeved black-and-white striped undershirt.

He tried slowing down his breathing, but it was as if he was being forced to panic. Eventually something started to fade into reality. The darkness was swallowed and he was suddenly facing a very big house. It was a very old and rickety, with two storys, and shattered windows. He was very deep in the woods, there wasn't even a trail, or road. The evil he sensed inside the house was almost overpowering. He couldn't move any closer, his body wouldn't let him. There was a car parked in the garage… Was someone living there?

He looked closer to see a new-looking sign, it said "Garden Wall Orphanage"

A million things were flying through Normans head. _Whatever was about to unroll, he had to stop it, _he thought. Before everything started to fade again, he got a glimpse of red hair. He turned to leave, and then he was inside another house. This house wasn't as old, but their was still cobwebs everywhere. There was an extremely old man in a wheelchair next to a window, and then he heard voices in the next room.

"I know it doesn't look good, but it's just a fixer upper!" said a muffled female voice.

"A fixer upper?! It doesn't even have technology! And to top it of, it's in Gravity Falls forest! The smallest town ever." said a younger (_maybe a teen?_ Norman thought_)_ masculine voice.

"DJ, I know it's hard honey. But we need to find a bigger cheaper place for us and Mr. Nebbercracker. And your dad found an excellent job here. I know you had very close friends back at home. But they can always come visit! We're less than an hour away." said the first female voice.

"I know… I'm sorry mom. I don't know why I yelled. I'm just really worried about Mr. Nebbercracker. He's been saying really weird things and he's forgetting stuff after his accident." the young teen said tearfully.

"Aw honey…" She left off.

Norman suggested that they were now hugging. _Why was this important? _He thought. He kept looking around the room and then paused on the old man's face… He was looking right at him. His glazed old eyes were piercingly empty. Startled, Norman backed up into the door.

"Uh-uh hello? Do you happen to know where to exit is?" Norman said awkwardly.

"Get out of my house!" the old man screamed at him, throwing his hands around frantically.

Terrified, Norman backed up into the wall behind him. And felt it evaporate, he fell backwards onto his back.

He landed on soft grass, and it was incredibly bright. He brought a hand up to cover his eyes, but something grabbed his hands and steered him upright. And then he was shoved hard into a tree, a familiar tree. He felt rope being strung across his waist and chest. Norman looked up in fear at a group of teens. The only face he could make out was a boy in a blue hoodie with a pine tree hat.

The boy went up to him and put his hand on his arm. There were tears in his eyes, and he was saying something… But Norman couldn't hear a word. Norman slowly looked around and realized he was in a field. The field where Aggie slept, he still remembered watching her in his arms.

Normans thoughts blew up-_He was gonna get burned at the stake! What did he do? What's HAPPENING?! _It was hard to think and then he felt the sensation of burning and started screaming. He felt hands holding him down and he struggled even harder against them.

"NORMAN! Wake the hell up!"

He felt someone touching his face and forced his eyes open. He immediately sat upright and just barely avoided headbutting Courtney. He felt himself getting dragged out of a seat and he looked around to view his whereabouts. He was in a movie theater… Courtney and her new boyfriend had taken him and Neil to the movies with him to see the new Annabelle Comes Home. Everyone was staring at him, some were gawking in fear. Others were whispering under their breath, he could hear stuff like "Freak!"

The newcomers in town always heard of him now as the "Warlock who saved the town from the undead." No one really believed that, but the people who were there during the witches curse always looked at him… In fear. That's the one emotion he couldn't handle from others… Especially his loved ones.

He was instantly in the hallway and was facing Courtney. Anxiety was plastered all over her face. Neil, Steve (Courtney's boyfriend), and Courtney were all staring at him with wide eyes.

"Brooo, that was some real freaky shit back there! That was so cool." Steve said lazily. Steve was a blonde skater dude who had no emotions really other than chill and lazy. And he always wore an oversized beanie that covered his eyes. Him and Courtney just started dating about a month ago. Courtney smacked him on the arm and turned back to Norman.

"Norman are you alright-" Courtney started but then Neil interrupted "You started screaming 'don't burn me, I'm not a witch!' but before that you were saying something in a really deeeep voice! It sounded like a prophecy! At first I thought you were fooling around trying to creep me out but you were hunch over and your eyes weren't moving! It was like you were possessed and then you hurled back and it was so terrifying and cool! Please don't tell me the dead are coming back I don't know if I can-"

"SHut up!" Courtney yelled at Neil and pulled Norman into a tight hug.

Courtney had opened up to Norman a lot more after that whole Witch's Curse Incident. '_I know she's my sister, and now realizes that I'm not an attention seeker who makes up stuff. But there's another reason that she's been nicer to me. After I told her that Aggie was just like me… She's always there to make sure I know I'm loved. And I'm grateful, really. But it took a whole lot for her to actually believe me… And to care for me,' _Norman thought.

"You really scared me Norman. You're really cold, like freezing!" She said pulling back.

"I-I don't-Can we go home?" Norman said, he was still shivering.

On the way back home, Neil offered Norman his jacket. Norman took it but it did nothing to help. The ride back was silent besides Steve and Neil blabbing about possession and zombies. Normally, Norman would've loved to join this conversation but his thoughts were still racing. And then he remembered something Neil had said.

"Neil you said I said a prophecy? What was it?!" Norman suddenly exclaimed causing Courtney to yelp and say another "Ugh Norman!"

Neil told him what he had said, while Norman scribbled all of it down on his arm with a sharpie.

"The only thing I remember was something like 'There is a book, that lives near a crook, in a place called Gravity Falls' but you said a lot of things like-A beast, a doll and all sorts of crap! What could a crook even be? A criminal? Because that's what it means! Did you see anything?!" Neil said with only a single breath.

"Not really." Norman lied. He really didn't want to talk about it right now, he would when he was ready. But he didn't even really know what he saw. And it certainly was not the end of this nightmare. He felt the concern radiating off his sister and Neil. He knew his sister and his parents would definitely want to talk about it, but they didn't understand.. His gift. They still didn't really accept it, they act like it's something he can just switch off.

_What kind of place was called Gravity Falls? _Norman thought. He was going to look it up as soon as he got home. Norman raced up the steps when they got back and he stepped on something slippery. He lifted his foot up to reveal a brochure.

"Whatchu got there?" Neil asked over his shoulder. Normans heart was racing and he showed Neil the cover of the brochure. Neil's eyes widened.

"You have got to be kidding me." Norman said as he smacked his forehead. They ran up to Normans bedroom while Neil was excitedly wooting and also complaining how he rather get eaten by zombies then go camping.

Only Norman knew the true evil in the dangers that were about to happen. Now onto the next victims. Don't worry we'll catch up on each and every one of our stars.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunlight seeped through the windows curtains and onto Wirts face. It had only been a mere day after their experience of a whole new insane world. They were taken back home that night and skipped school the next day… And the next day. Well at least Wirt did, and some of his friends including Sara dropped some get-better presents off this morning.

Wirt had bed head and red eyes. He was splayed out on his bed with the unopened presents around him. It was hard to sleep when he still had his crazy journey in his head. _Was Beatrice alright? Was The Beast truly gone? How was Greg doing about this? Am I just insane? _Thought Wirt. Greg had told just about anyone their stories about their adventures, obviously no one believed him and thought it was just Gregs imagination. But Greg was very quiet this morning. That never happens, like never! Greg knew it wasn't what happened in the woods, but Greg wouldn't tell him.

It was 1:33 in the afternoon and Wirt still hadn't moved a muscle since last night. Then his half-brother Greg burst into the room and threw something onto the bed. Greg was still wearing his ridiculous teapot hat.

"Gah! Greg? What are you doing back so early?" Wirt had exclaimed. He really couldn't handle the stress of even something has simple as someone coming into his room unannounced.

"I was told to give you this, and Sara told me to tell you that she hopes you liked her present. And look! I made a playdough version of Beatrice and The Beast!" He said happily displaying a mush of blue with a beak, and a tiny tree.

"You should've-you did a really good job." Wirt said stoutly, catching himself before he said "You should've knocked!"

Wirt had been so negative to Greg... And Greg was too young to register the dangers around them, and he was nice to him when Wirt was not. Wirt thought it was time to finally change his attitude towards Greg. Even if it was just changing small things.

Greg showed a wide smile but then suddenly look extremely sad and dropped his eyes to the ground. And started rocking back and forth on his heels

"Greg, please tell me what's wrong. I know you're hiding something." Wirt said with a look of distress.

Greg raised his eyes to Wirts and pointed at the thing he threw at the bed. And strolled out of the room. Wirt saw that it was a brochure for a summer camp. _Why would they go to a summer camp that wasn't till next year? I guess Greg really wants to go…? _Wirt thought. Wirt stuffed it in a drawer and continued contemplating life. Wirt didn't know when he'd come out of his room… _The world is so much bigger and scarier than anyone will ever know._ There are many others to discover the extraordinary events in the world, and soon Wirt will see that.

Now we go back to the cemetery where Wirt and Greg had fallen into an eerie world. An empty lamp was tossed gently over the rock wall and into a bush of leaves. Then followed a redhead girl in a blue cloak.

'Wirt?! Greg! I need you, where-where are you…" the girl called into the distance. She got very lost, and wasn't anywhere near Wirt or Greg. She didn't know if she was still in her own world, even though she crossed the boundary. There weren't even graves, just dirt. Maybe the world was growing bigger, or the veil between worlds was getting weaker. And then she came upon a sign that said 'Garden Wall Orphanage' and she continued stumbling in the dark, searching for any sign of hope.


	4. Chapter 4

*Cue Gravity Falls theme song*

It had been 3 years since Weirdmegaddon was closed, and the demons were trapped. Dipper and Mabel Pines were still chummy and cute-but became more like angsty teens now that they were both 16. They still visited their Grunkle Stan every summer, and this year had more mysteries than what they were prepared for.

It was the 28th of May and the Pines parents were dropping them off for another horrendous summer adventure at the Mystery Shack in Gravity Falls. Dipper had gained much supernatural equipment over the years with Grunkle Ford, and have unraveled many more puzzles.

Their car drove down the misty streets of Gravity Falls and towards the Mystery Shack. There was a small pig sticking its head out of the window, and when the car hit a bump you could hear a girl screaming "Waddles! You can't fly yet!" and the pig vanished from view. The car stopped and two teens got out.

Dipper Pines was so proud to say that he had grown… 5 inches. He was 5'5" Yep, he's still short for his age. But was at least slightly taller than Mabel. He had the same athleticish build and still wore his basic clothes like his blue pine tree hat. But now he wore worn out jeans, and a blue zipper hoodie with the sleeves rolled up. And still lugged around his Journals of Gravity Falls.

And his bubbly twin Mabel Pines was still as bright as ever! She still wore big fluffy sweaters-She was wearing a yellow sweater with animals plastered all over the front and had an undershirt collar showing (cuz fashion) and had it tucked into a blue skater skirt. She had gotten into hairstyling over the years and had a crown of braids with half her hair down. She even occasionally sews words into her sweaters like "uwu" or "oof".

The car slowed to a stop and Mabel along with Waddles, ignoring Dippers yells of protest, clambered over him and out of the car door and sprinted.

"Hey you two look out for each other and your grunkle. And don't forget to put on sunscreen!" shouted their mom out of the window.

"Don't worry yourself, they're responsible enough. It's just Gravity Falls, what's the worst that could happen?" Laughed their dad in a hushed voice to their mother. And they both turned to watch Mabel tackle Dipper and tickle him, they could hear his girly scream. They both laughed and hugged their children goodbye. The Mystery shack had many new appliances, because of the damage that had been done do it. But it was still as rustic and old as it used to be.

Mabel and Dipper watched the car drive away and push up dust that caused them to sneeze.

"You still have a cute sneeze! Sounds just like a kitten!" Mabel said giggling and snorting.

"Shut up! I do not-It has grown much more masculine over the years… I think." Dipper replied, growing red in the cheeks.

Dipper and Mabel meandered along to the shack, and… The door was open. There were Grunkle Stans magazines on the floor, and Grunkle Ford's hastily scribbled notes strewn about. _Whaaats_ _happening _Dipper and Mabel thought. Except Mabels was more like _WHATS HAPPENING_

"Grunkle Stan? Soos? Anyone?!" Dipper said frantically and they both stepped inside. They flicked on the lights and suddenly there was a random green face, and Mabel shrieking and punching.

"I'm being killed! Stop AHHH!" said a man with an alien mask strapped around his head. He was on the ground now, thanks to Mabel. He revealed himself.

"Soos!" The twins said joyously, and a giant sign came into view that said "Welcome Back" in glittery letters. Both their grunkles standing underneath it with open arms. They looked as if not a day had passed since their last summer together. They had stuck to their same lives. Stan even had stayed in a relationship longer than a month! And he will always love checking up on his tourist trap. And Ford had often left on working trips and was now an author of a series of books about Gravity Falls.

Soos was still Mr. Mystery of the Shack and worked their with his fiance Melody. He had even grown a slight scruffy beard! And they all knew Wendy wasn't able to come because of college work, Dipper was really bummed.

"WElcome back! C'mere you knuckleheads. And Soos I said to sneak up behind them ugh." Grunkle stan said. After the twins embraced Soos, they hugged their grunkles.

"W-we really missed you guys" Mabel said, holding back a hurricane of tears. And Soos was crying and holding his face.

"Tell me about it. These two drive me insane." Ford jokingly commented. Grunkle Stan gave a glare at that statement, and Soos actually look kinda hurt.

"Next time, how about you don't terrify us into thinking that you have been killed by-I dunno dwarfs?" Dipper said shrugging and stepping back from his grunkles.

"Dwarfs?!" both grunkles exclaimed.

"I could easily take one of those down." Said Grunkle Stan with a valiant expression.

"Suure you can Grunkle Stan" said Mabel, holding back laughter. Ford patted Stan on the back reassuringly.

"Gah! I don't need any of you morons." Grunkle Stan said shooing them away.

"You could beat anything up Mr. Pines!" Soos said eagerly following him. Grunkle Stan turned on his heels back towards them.

"And before I forget to tell you, I'm sending you guys to a summer camp in a couple of days to spy on what new monstronitie the Northwests and the Gleefulls have created. Who does a fundraiser to help people! Like that'll make money pff!" Then he continued frisking away.

"What? No way! If Gideon is involved-" Dipper began.

"ANnd Patricia? I'll only go if there's cute boys and you're gonna have to bribe me with stickers!" said Mabel jumping up and down happily.

"Of course I have stickers! For one dollar and thirty cents. And Dipper you still owe me a favor." Grunkle Stan said.

Last summer they were here Dipper set a firework at a wicked fairy that was in Stans newly built shed. Dipper thought he had fair reasoning behind blowing up his shed, but apparently almost being killed by a fairy wasn't good enough for Grunkle Stan.

After a long argument, Dipper reluctantly agreed. But only because Mabel wanted to so badly. '_Why would anyone as evil as the Northwests and Gideon put on a fundraising summer camp? And why now?' _thought Dipper. Dipper and Pacifica had grown close, but even though Pacifica had grown reasonably nicer, she was still manipulative. He had barely spoken to her last year, and he wouldn't try to this summer.

Dipper stepped forwards and accidentally slipped on one of the papers left on the ground. He fell flat on the ground and just stayed there. Mabel burst out laughing, and bent down to boop him on the nose.

"Oh no, was that one of my notes!" Ford yelped and collected the papers off of the floor.

'_Maybe it was a good thing we were trapped in this summer camp. It'd be good to have a spy on the inside. And Wendy isn't even here to help because she's at college. This is gonna be a long summer…' _Dipped thought and sighed.

He didn't know how right he was.


End file.
